beautyandthebeastcwshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Never Turn Back
Never Turn Back is the 22nd episode of Beauty and the Beast and the finale episode of Season 1. Summary CAT DISCOVERS THE SHOCKING TRUTH ABOUT HER PAST — When secrets about Cat’s (Kristin Kreuk) family are revealed, it will change everything Cat knew about her past. Vincent (Jay Ryan) finds himself staring his demise in the face; while Gabe (Sendhil Ramamurthy) takes drastic measures to get some answers. Episode Recap The episode begins with Cat and Vincent spending some time with each other. They are enjoying their date. It has been a long time since Vincent hasn’t taken the meds but he still hasn’t turned into the beast. They are surprised. Later, at night, Vincent returns home and JT tells him that the medicines are attacking his animal DNA. Vincent finds that hard to believe because Gabe has to take the pill every four hours. JT tells him that Gabe was Muirfield’s first generation experiment and since that time they made a lot of progress. He says that if this meds continue to attack the animal cells, there is a chance that he could be cured. The next day, Gabe and Tyler talk about killing Vincent. Gabe asks Tyler if she is sure that this is the only way they can save his (Gabe’s) life. Tyler tells him that there is no other way. She also tells him that Vincent cannot take those meds anymore. Gabe is not too happy about killing Vincent. Tyler tells him that this is the only way with which he could lead a normal life. It is seen that JT is keeping a watch on Gabe and Tyler. Cat meets Vincent and she is really excited about what JT found out. She shows Vincent their fake ids. She tells him that she found out about a small town with ample job opportunities and good schools (just in case they have a family). Vincent is surprised that Cat is ready to leave all this and just go away with him. Cat tells him that she too is surprised at the fact that she wants to settle down. At that moment, Cat’s father calls her and tells her that he wants to meet her now. Later, Cat goes to meet her father. He is about to cross the road when someone pushes him on to the road and a speeding car runs him over. Cat is shocked. She rushes to her father but gets disheartened when she sees a pool of blood accumulating around her father’s head. Later, at the hospital, the doctor tells Cat that her father is doing great and they don’t think that he needs to undergo any surgery. Heather arrives. Cat tells her that she is not so sure that this was an accident. Heather wants Cat to be normal and try being a daughter and a sister, instead of being a cop. Cat collects the papers her father was carrying and leaves. Vincent arrives to meet her. Since his animal senses are mute because of the meds, there is nothing that he can do at the moment. Cat tells him that she thinks it is Muirfield. She says that the car was gunning for her father. Moreover, her father wanted to show her something and he sounded rattled. Cat decides to show her father’s tablet to the IT guy. She leaves. JT calls Vincent. He tells Vincent that he is at Gabe’s loft and has found out that Tyler is hiding something. He says that they are planning to harvest his lymphatic system. He tells Vincent that Gabe and Tyler are planning to kill him. JT destroys everything at the loft. Cat arrives at the precinct and tells Tess about what she feels. Tess thinks that she should be calm and be at the hospital, beside her father. She tells him that she will get hold of a techie and try fixing the tablet. Tyler calls Gabe and tells him that everything is destroyed. She thinks that JT did this. Gabe tells her to rebuild everything. She asks him how he is going to get Vincent to come to the loft. Gabe tells her that he knows Vincent’s weakness. Cat gets into her car and finds Gabe sitting on the backseat, aiming a gun at her. She is shocked. Tess manages to get Cat’s father’s tab started. She goes through the information and is shocked. Two men arrive at Gabe’s loft. They see that Gabe’s research has been destroyed. The senior (whose picture Tess sees on Cat’s father’s tab) tells his junior that this time they cannot let Gabe slip through their fingers. Gabe brings Cat to a building. Cat remembers being here before. Her mother had brought her here once when she came in to check on Gabe. Cat figures out that Gabe is going to kill Vincent. Cat asks him if this is how he is going to repay her mother for rescuing him. Gabe tells her that he only wants to lead a ‘normal’ life. The doctor who is preparing for the surgery that he needs to bring in Vincent quickly. He tells Gabe that his time is running out and once he turns, the sedation wouldn’t work. Vincent uses Cat’s phone to call Vincent. He tells Vincent to come to the building within the hour. Gabe then takes Cat to a room. It is the same room where he was kept when he was a child. Tyler calls Gabe and tells him that she managed to get a replacement centrifuge. He tells her to get started immediately. JT and Vincent capture Tyler. Vincent uses Tyler as a bargaining chip, but it turns out that Gabe doesn’t care about Tyler. He is okay with Vincent killing her. Vincent decides to go and rescue Cat. JT tells him that since he does not have his ‘beasty’ powers anymore, he will not be able to fight Gabe. Tyler, who now feels betrayed, tells Vincent that he can get back his powers by boosting his immune system. JT realizes that any flu vaccination could do the trick. Vincent refuses to change. He tells JT that he was a soldier before he was turned into the beast. He leaves with some equipment. At the building, Gabe brings some food for Cat. Cat tells him that she is not hungry. She quietly flicks a knife from the tray. She then asks Gabe about his adoptive parents. He tells her that one night when he forgot to take his meds, he turned and ended up killing his mother. His father died much later. Cat notices that Gabe is about to turn. Gabe quickly takes the tray away. He slides some keys under the door and tells Cat that it is for her own protection. Tyler tricks JT and manages to escape. She is on her way to the loft when she gets shot by the senior guy, who was at Gabe’s loft earlier in the day. Tess arrives at JT’s place and finds him cuffed to the chair. He tells her that Gabe took Cat and he is going to change any moment. He also tells her that Vincent has ‘lost his edge’. Tess tells him that there is another problem. Gabe has completely turned and he tries to break open the door to get to Cat. Cat uses the knife to peel open a metallic sheet that is used to cover the window. Vincent arrives to rescue Cat. Gabe breaks open the door and sees that Cat has escaped through the window. At the hospital, the doctor tells Heather that her father’s left leg is completely shattered. He might need surgery. She tells Heather that they might require a blood relative to donate blood. Heather tells her that her older sister has already donated blood. The doctor tells her that it is not a match. She tells Heather that Cat is not her father’s biological daughter. Cat tells Vincent that she was wrong about wanting a normal life. She tells Vincent that it doesn’t matter to her if he is normal or a beast. She loves him no matter what. Vincent tells her that JT told him that he could turn back with some vaccination. Gabe arrives and shoves Vincent. Cat goes back inside the building and tells the doctor (who was about to perform Gabe’s surgery) to hand over some vaccination. She comes out and stabs Vincent with the syringe. Vincent turns; and the beasts get into a dual. During the fight, Gabe shoves Cat and she loses consciousness. Gabe is about to kill Vincent when a helicopter flies over their heads. They are the same guys who were at Gabe’s loft. They shoot Gabe, and they trap Vincent in a net. Cat wakes up, but it is too late for her to help. The helicopter flies away with Vincent. A sniper is about to take his shot at Cat. The senior guy, who shot Tyler, stops him. He tells the sniper that Cat is his daughter. The episode ends.http://www.tvrage.com/Beauty_and_the_Beast_2012/episodes/1065296720/recap Quotes Catherine: Vincent! I can't let you die for me. ---- Tess: And what? Girl Friday got the jump on ya. She spoke geek and lured ya onto the rocks with her poly-syllabic phrases? J.T.: You're funnier when I'm not dehydrated and annoyed at your gender. Can you just get these off? ---- Gabe: Their love had to brave some pretty extraordinary situations. It's not easy lovin' someone like me. ---- Vincent: J.T. before any of this happened, I was a soldier. I know what I'm doing. ---- Catherine: He won't come. Gabe: You know he will. He loves you. He would give up anything to save you. ---- Tyler: Why? How are you going to get him here? Gabe: Every man has a weakness, and I know what Vincent's is. ---- Catherine: You know, it's getting harder to remember the last time in my life anything felt normal. J.T.: If this battle of the animal senses keeps up for another few days, you could be cured. Cast Main Cast *Kristin Kreuk as Catherine Chandler *Jay Ryan as Vincent Keller *Austin Basis as J.T. Forbes *Nina Lisandrello as Tess Vargas *Brian J. White as Joe Bishop Recurring Cast *Nicole Anderson as Heather Chandler *Sendhil Ramamurthy as Gabriel Lowan Guest Cast Gallery Videos Pictures Beauty and the Beast - Episode 1.22 - Never Turn Back - Promotional Photos (2)_595_slogo.jpg Beauty and the Beast - Episode 1.22 - Never Turn Back - Promotional Photos (3)_595_slogo.jpg Beauty and the Beast - Episode 1.22 - Never Turn Back - Promotional Photos (4)_595_slogo.jpg Beauty and the Beast - Episode 1.22 - Never Turn Back - Promotional Photos (6)_595_slogo.jpg Beauty and the Beast - Episode 1.22 - Never Turn Back - Promotional Photos (5)_595_slogo.jpg Beauty and the Beast - Episode 1.22 - Never Turn Back - Promotional Photos (1)_595_slogo.jpg Behind the scenes Trivia *This is the season finale of Season One. *This episode was watched by 1.26 million viewers in the USA. *Vincent is captured by Muirfield at the end of the episode. *We learn that Thomas Chandler is not Catherine's father in this episode, and we find out who is the father at the end of the episode, leaving the show on a cliffhanger. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Real world